


Blue Jay Sommers

by Passionpire88



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: An off camera love story that begins pre-canon, picks up in "Bad Moon Rising" (2x03) and ends with grief post season 8. Jenna with an oc of mine just because.
Relationships: Jenna Sommers/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Fall of The Blue Jay

“Want one?” Flinna asked the hot blonde, smirking as the girl frowned at her empty cigarette box. 

“How much?” The stranger asked, her lips pursed in suspicion, her brows furrowed oh so adorably. 

“First one’s free. Second one will cost you a dance.” Flinna winked at her.

The blonde rolled her eyes. “That’s a new one.” She grumbled as she took the cigarette, lighting it before letting out a soft exhale. “You go to Whitmore?” 

“Nah. I’m in town for a bit and saw a party. I’m bored so here I am.” 

“You in school?” The blonde looked at her cautiously. 

“Yeah. Smith.” 

The young woman nearly choked on her next puff. “Smith?! What the fuck are you doing down here?” 

“Internship opportunity.” Flinna replied smoothly. “My dad knows people down here.” 

The blonde relaxed. “Sure, I get it.” 

“I’m Flinna. You ask a lot of questions for someone who doesn’t want to dance with me.” 

“Jenna. And I never said no.” Jenna smirked, the cigarette between her teeth. 

“Well, I know most girls down here aren’t interested in dancing with me.” 

“Cause you’re not white?” Jenna blurted before blushing and regretting uttering anything, ever. 

Flinna laughed. “I meant cause they like boys but that doesn’t help either.” 

Jenna nodded sheepishly. “I’m so sorry...that was...that was dumb.” 

“I’ve heard worse.” Flinna shrugged. She liked this girl. Jenna was hot and had this spunk she wanted to see more of. The honey hazel eyes didn’t hurt either. “You like girls, Jenna?” She purred, smugness growing as the other blushed. 

“I like both. My family doesn’t know. But...I can be myself here.” Jenna’s voice was quiet as her eyes darted around the campus. 

“Good for you. Same here. About liking both that is. I lucked out with my dad.” Flinna nodded her head to the beat of the song. All bubblegum but no substance save for the beat. Lyrics were shit. Typical keg party music though. 

“Do you smoke anything else?” Jenna asked all too carefully. 

“Why?” Flinna grinned. “Got any?” 

“Maybe.” Jenna smiled back. 

“One dance.” Flinna countered. “One dance and I’m all yours, Jay.” 

“It’s Jenna.” 

“I know. You don’t like Jay?” 

“Why Jay?” 

“Blue Jays are mischief makers. But they’ve got a pretty face for all the trouble they cause.” 

Jenna laughed and took Flinna by the hand, her hazel eyes dancing in the firelight. “Am I corrupting you, Flinna?” 

She shook her head, letting Jenna lead her to the music. “Hardly. But I like how you make trouble look, Jay.” 

****

“So what happened?” Flinna asked as Jenna stomped into her dorm. 

“Logan happened.” She growled. 

“Seriously? High school Logan?” Flinna took a long sip of coffee. “Jay, you know that boy is shit. You shoulda called sooner.” 

“I was busy. Thanksgiving is a huge deal at home.” 

“Ugh...Southern family values.” Flinna made a face as Jenna started to undress. 

“Don’t you dare, Masshole.” The blonde warned. “Or I’ll kick you out and make you wait till finals.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Flinna gasped getting off the bed and pulling Jenna to her by the waist, their lips meeting eagerly. 

“Try me,” Jenna countered. 

“I intend to.” Flinna giggled, kissing down the shorter girl’s neck. 

****

“Jay?” Jenna hadn’t called her in a year. 

“Hey,” Her voice was thick with sadness. “I...I can’t see you for awhile.”

“What’s wrong?” Flinna was worried now. Really worried. 

“My sister…” Jenna choked on a sob. “She’s-” The broken cry hit Flinna’s heart like a glass shard. 

“Jenna,” Her voice was gentle. “Jenna, how can I help?” 

“I...I don’t...The funeral is next week.” 

“Do you want me there?” 

“Can you make it?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it, Jay.” 

“Flinna...I-” Jenna seemed at a loss for words. 

“Me too. See you soon.” Flinna hung up the phone. 

  
  


****

Mystic Falls was teaming with magical energy. Flinna had no time to address or think about it. All she could think about was Jenna. It was early June and it was all so beautiful. Flinna straightened her blazer as she studied the graveyard. The place was pretty packed. Jenna’s sister must have been pretty popular. Which was why, Jenna had been brave enough to invite her. She wouldn’t be noticed. And that was just fine by her. 

“Hello,” The sheriff by the looks of her. “Can I help you?” 

“Yes,” Flinna offered the rather butch looking blonde a plastic smile. “I’m a friend of Jenna’s and I just parked. Can you help me find her?” 

“She’s by the-” The sheriff knew Miranda too. That was sad. “The gravestones. Up the hill and take a left.” 

“Thank you. Am I late?” 

“No. I was just…” The sheriff cleared her throat. “Patrolling.” Flinna noted the red eyes and runny nose she had missed before. 

“Of course. This town is lucky to have such a dedicated sheriff.” She complimented. 

“T-Thank you.” Flinna quickly left the sad cop alone, moving to the crowded part of the green and vibrant field. Jenna was in a modest black dress shaking hands. She stood next to a pair of rather numb looking teenagers. Jenna had mentioned Miranda’s kids once or twice. Fuck. Ignoring the looks and whispers of the judgy, white townspeople as they took her eccentric appearance in, Flinna walked right up to Jenna. 

“Hey,” 

Jenna jumped and immediately softened. “Elena, I’ll be right back. Jeremy stay with your sister.” The siblings nodded, miles away with grief. Flinna let herself be led to a secluded part of the graveyard. She bit back a yelp when Jenna kissed her passionately, tears mixing in with everything else. Flinna offered Jenna control completely, letting her grieve. 

“You’re their guardian now, aren’t you?” Flinna asked when Jenna broke their embrace. 

“I had to see you before…” Jenna sighed. “I have to be responsible, Flinna. We can’t...I can’t.” She corrected. “I’m sorry.” 

Flinna touched the trembling flushed cheek, wiping a tear away. Her blue eyes ached with tenderness. “I know. Thank you for saying goodbye.” She smiled softly, kissing the other lovingly. “Do what you need to do.” 

“I-I wish things were different.” Jenna blurted childishly. 

“But they aren’t. I’ll see you, my Blue Jay.” Flinna kissed her forehead and didn’t look back. 


	2. Sommer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off Screen in 2x03 while Delena and Ric are at Duke.

_ “Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…” Alaric leaned in and she stopped herself. Jenna shook her head,swallowing the paragraph she wanted to let fly. She had to protect her heart.  _

_ “Uh...no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing.”  _

_ Damon honked the horn and she called for Elena. She looked at Ric one last time, a brave smile on her lips. “Do what you need to do, okay?”  _

  
  


****That Afternoon****

A knock on the door brought Jenna out of her daze. She put down the glass of red and walked to the door. She hoped it wasn’t Carol Lockwood or Liz Forbes. There really wasn’t anyone else who could be trying to come in who had the decency to knock. The door opened and Jenna’s lips curved into a smirk. “What the hell are you doing here?” The visitor was Japanese with a sex hair pixie cut and dark blue eyes. Petite in body type and five foot eight in stature. She was dressed in blue jeans, a rumpled white button down and a very expensive black blazer. 

“I was down south and I missed you.” Flinna Flightfoot, a blast from her past before her world shattered. Nights of drinking, smoking and crazy sex on every surface they could find. “Can I come in?” 

“Depends,” Jenna bit her lip and tossed her hair playfully. “Can you leave when I tell you to?” 

“I suppose.” Flinna’s eyes flickered and Jenna shivered, remembering that look a little too well. “What’s my limit, boss?” 

“A little past sundown.” Alaric was forgotten. He had his own stuff to work out. She was a free agent and she needed this. God, she needed this. Flinna always had impeccable timing. “I just opened a bottle of red.” She took Flinna’s hand and closed the door behind them both. 

“We staying in?” 

“Well,” Jenna’s cheeks flushed slightly. “No one really knows about...you.” 

“Jenna,” Flinna chuckled. “Are you still in the closet?” 

“I just don’t...disclose to anyone in this town or that’s related to me.” Jenna shrugged awkwardly. “Maybe I’ll tell Elena and Jeremy someday but everything has been so…” She sighed and picked up her glass, taking a long sip. 

“I get it.” Flinna smiled softly, taking in how much the blonde had changed since they had seen each other. “I like this look. It’s hot. Very...young soccer mom.” 

The other rolled her eyes. “That supposed to be a compliment? You’re usually better than that.” 

Flinna shrugged. “I’m getting used to the new you.” 

Jenna smirked and put down her glass, stepping up to Flinna. “There are much better ways of doing that.” Their lips met and everything escalated quickly. Jenna found herself pinned to the couch, her shirt on the floor, her hands halfway through unbuttoning Flinna’s shirt. 

“There’s my girl.” Flinna purred as she undid Jenna’s jeans. “How bad do you want this?” 

Jenna swallowed slowly, her face flushing. “It’s definitely been a minute and a stressful one.” Flinna nipped her collarbone and an embarrassing whine erupted from her lips. “Badly...very badly.” She admitted meekly before gasping at the feeling of Flinna’s experienced fingers brushing her clit just right. “You’re rude.”

“Do you want me to take more things off or keep to our old ways?” The growl hit Jenna where the hand was located and made it all worse. 

“S-Surprise me.” Jenna’s breath hitched. 

Flinna laughed and nibbled her ear. “Don’t I always, Miss Sommers?” 

Jenna, despite being soaking wet and wanting to be railed the way she knew she would be, smirked as their eyes locked. “That’s what I’m counting on.” 

****

It was eight when Jenna got a call from Elena. “You have to go.” Clothes littered the downstairs carelessly. Curtains had been drawn and the only light was above the kitchen stove. Jenna could hardly move as she rested her head on Flinna’s chest. 

  
  


“So what’s the deal with that guy?” 

“Oh no,” Jenna shook her head. “I am not talking boys with you after what we just did.” 

“Why not? You know I won’t stick around to meet him.” 

“Ric is...he’s solid. There’s something about him.” 

“Something worth waiting for?” Flinna teased. “Is he why I couldn’t mark you up?” 

Jenna rolled her eyes as she got up and began to search for her underwear. “That and I can’t explain you to Elena and Jeremy. Not now.” 

“Here.” Flinna handed her the pair of panties. “Your clothes are all in the living room.” 

“Thank you.” Jenna smiled at her shyly. “This was-” Flinna kissed her long and deep, stopping her brain. “I missed you.” 

“I know.” Flinna smiled back. “I hope he knows how wonderful you are.” 

“Will I see you again?” Jenna asked. She knew the answer but Flinna got under her skin. She was special. 

“Probably best if you don’t. But I’m glad you’re happy. You’ve really gotten your shit together.” Flinna was already pulling her jeans on, her thong tucked in her back pocket. 

“For a player, you’re a real softy.” Jenna countered, her fingers in the belt loops of Flinna’s jeans. They kissed again, taking time to leave a decent memory. 

“Never said I was a player, Jenna.” Flinna winked at her as she watched the blonde get dressed. 

“You never have to.” 

“I know.” It was eight fifteen. “You want help cleaning up?” 

“Yes but you should go. I don’t know if Jeremy will show up before Elena does or not.” 

“Look at you.” Flinna laughed. “All responsible. It’s a good look on you, Jay.” 

Jenna shrugged as if the old nickname didn’t melt her a little. “Thank you for stopping by, Flinna.” 

“It’s always a pleasure, Jay.” Flinna kissed her tenderly and handed her a small metal object. 

“What’s-” It was a blue jay key chain. “You’re a marshmallow, Flightfoot.” Jenna mused. “I love it.” 

“Knew you would, Jay.” Flinna touched her cheek. “Take care of yourself.” 

Jenna smiled, the same sadness in her eyes. “Always.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Birdhouse in The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Season 2 while Jenna is mad at everyone.

_ “I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you.”  _

Jenna didn’t look back as she passed the town line, sun streaming from the car windows mockingly. She only wanted to talk to one person, the blue jay key chain burning a hole in her pocket. 

“Jay?” Flinna was in a loud place and she couldn’t bring herself to care about any social graces. 

“I need you.” Jenna blurted, unable to say anything else. “I’m leaving town for a while and I need you.” 

A short pause. “Where do you want me, Jay?” Flinna asked with a smirk that almost made Jenna able to breathe. 

“My old dorm. I have a thesis to finish but I-” 

“I’ll bring dinner.” Flinna interrupted her spiral gently. “Everything is going to be ok.” 

“I doubt it,” Jenna grumbled. “But I’ll see you.” 

“Sure will.” The line clicked and Jenna felt fresh tears pour out of her, anger rushing through her as she struggled to not slam any bit of the car, shaking with the sheer raw emotions rising like a tide. Miraculously, she made it to Whitmore in one piece, ignoring the check-in text from Elena as she slammed the car door. Stomping up the stairs and breathing hard with a too-tight chest, she burst into her dusty upperclassman single to find it not so dusty at all. Candles, Chinese take-out, and paper plates with her favorite local beer resting in an open cooler of ice. Flinna handed her a white rose. “It was the best I could do on short notice.” She smiled softly before Jenna kissed her fiercely. 

“You...how are you real?” Jenna asked, just melting and forgetting all that she left behind for a blissful moment. 

“Is this a philosophy thesis?” Flinna teased. 

“What?” No,” Jenna laughed. “I just,” She sighed and kissed Flinna again. “It’s good to see you, Flinna.” 

“I missed you too.” Flinna handed her the Kung Poa chicken and opened a beer. “Drink and eat. Then we’ll talk.” 

Jenna nodded and smiled. “You’re amazing.” 

“Hush.” Flinna was blushing from the praise and she couldn’t help but feel a little smug about it. 

****

Three beers for each of them and Jenna was eating the last eggroll as she sat on Flinna’s lap while they were on the bed, hardly any space between them. “Yeah, I’d be pissed too.” Flinna agreed once Jenna had finished. “That’s bullshit.” 

“Yeah but,” Jenna exhaled. “Elena doesn’t...she’s not a liar. She’s a good kid. Something bigger is going on.” She tossed the empty wax paper into the trash. 

“Oh for sure.” Flinna agreed. “This all seems super fishy.” 

“Which is why,” She leaned on Flinna’s chest after finishing her third beer. “We’re staying here until I can handle whatever is going on.” 

“Whatever you want, Jay.” Flinna kissed the blonde’s neck, wrapping her into an embrace from behind. Jenna fell into the rhythm they made together easily, losing herself in the pleasure of the other woman’s company. Flinna unbuttoned Jenna’s shirt, letting it slide off the strong shoulders, slowly. “You’re so sexy.” She whispered. “I never get tired of looking at you,” 

“When did you get so sappy?” Jenna teased before kissing Flinna. 

“I just-” Flinna found herself on her back, surprised and smiling, letting Jenna undress her, kissing the other while their hips moved in sync. “Mmm…” 

“Me too.” Jenna agreed, their eyes locking before it all began again. 

****

“I’m going back.” Jenna sighed. “I can’t leave them with John. It’s not fair to either of them.” Days had passed. Her thesis was handed in and immaculate. There was no reason to stay any longer. She was needed in Mystic Falls. 

“Are you sure?” Flinna’s arms were around Jenna’s neck. “Because we could,” She tensed. “I mean what if you come back to New York with me?” 

“I...I’m their guardian, Flinna. I can’t just leave them.” Jenna kissed her softly. “I’m all they have left.” 

“I know,” Flinna’s heart was breaking as she helped Jenna load her bags into the car. “I just...I worry.” 

“I’ll text you when I’m home,” Jenna promised. “I just need to face all this. I can’t leave my family.” 

“I hope everything works out, Jenna.” Flinna swallowed tears. “You deserve the world.” 

“It will.” Jenna pushed her against the back of the car gently, her fingers tugging on Flinna’s blazer to pull them close. They kissed long and deep. “I’ll call you when I can.” 

“Bye Jay,” Flinna whispered. “Don’t forget about me.” 

“I never do.” Jenna winked at her before walking to the front of the car. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Clipped Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

“Hey,” Flinna hardly ever spoke to Caroline. But she had to. She had to know. “Can I ask you something? About Mystic Falls?” 

“Uh...I mean, I guess.” Caroline quirked a brow. 

“Your friend Elena’s aunt.” Flinna noted the flinch her sentence caused and her stomach lurched in fear. “What’s she up to these days? I mean...I totally expected her to settle down with Alaric. No offense.” 

Caroline’s expression dropped to guilt. “No one told you?” 

“Tell me what?” 

“I didn’t know you...did you and her-?” Caroline gestured awkwardly. “Was she-?” 

“Was?” Flinna’s eyes widened. “Tell me. Now.” 

“She’s dead. She’s been dead. For nine years.” Caroline replied softly. “I’m so sorry, Flinna.” 

“Nine-Nine years!” Flinna screamed. “Who did it?!” She grabbed Caroline’s shirt harshly, her blue eyes leaking with tears. “Who fucking killed her?!” 

“You’re upset.” Caroline’s voice was annoyingly soft. As if Flinna was a frightened dog. “Why don’t we-” 

Flinna grabbed Caroline’s throat. “Tell me right fucking now, Caroline. Don’t baby me.” 

“Flinna!” The vampire shoved her off. “You’re hurting me!” 

“Tell me who killed her!” Flinna’s eyes were wild with desperation. “Who was evil enough to leave those kids by themselves and end her life?” 

“Klaus.” Caroline’s voice was a whisper. “Klaus killed her. He sacrificed her.” 

“For magic?” Flinna dropped to her knees in disbelief. 

Caroline nodded. “For magic.” 

“He’s already dead. Why couldn’t you just tell me?” Her voice was numb. 

“You loved her, didn’t you?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Flinna swallowed all of her pain. “Thank you for telling me.” She choked out. 

“Flinna, I...I’m sorry you found out this way.” Caroline reached for her. 

“It’s whatever. You didn’t know. She kept me a secret.” Flinna muttered, moving out of the vampire’s reach and walking away. 

Flinna hardly noticed the figure bursting into her room. She was on her third bottle of whiskey and unable to block out the sunny smile with those stupid golden eyes. 

“Do you want to tell me why you nearly choked Caroline?” Adara demanded. 

“I’m surprised she didn’t tell you.” Flinna shot back as she took another sip. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Flinna snorted. “Like I’m gonna tell you. My name isn’t Polarson, Fitzgerald. Get your vamp eyes checked.” 

Adara let out an exasperated huff. “The least you could do is tell me why you came with me to London and then decided to choke my friend who bought us lunch.” 

“I let you use my plane and it was free lunch. Despite the fact I can’t stand you two sunshine twins.” 

“Flinna, talk to me.” 

“Elena Gilbert’s aunt is dead, ok? She’s been dead. Klaus killed her.” Flinna finished the bottle and threw it on the floor. The glass shattering was somewhat satisfying. 

Adara snapped her fingers and the shards reappeared in the garbage can under Flinna’s desk. “Jenna?” The disbelief was embarrassing. 

“Yes. I’m fine. Go away.” 

“You didn’t know and she-” Adara softened and Flinna’s cheeks set fire with embarrassment. “You loved her. You don’t love easy but you loved her.” 

  
  


“Can you please leave?” Flinna begged. “I just...I need time.” 

Adara nodded. “It’s going to be alright.” 

“Please stop. I don’t need your words.” 

Adara nodded again and closed the door.

  
  
  


*****

Jenna’s grave was next to her sister’s. It was June again, gleaming and gorgeous. Flowers blooming everywhere as the water nearby bubbled without a care in the world. Flinna clutched the white rose in her hand tightly. “Hey Jay,” She held back a sob. “I’m sorry...I’m really sorry you had to-” She fell to her knees, not caring about the jeans that were three figures getting dirt and grass stains. “I love you. I love you so much. And I’m sorry I-” Flinna sniffled, her arms around the cold granite. “I’m sorry I never said it when it mattered. I just knew you...I didn’t want to get in your way. I was just happy to be there when you asked for me.” 

“Are you alright?” A soft voice broke through the grief. 

Flinna straightened and wiped her nose on her blazer. “Clearly not if I’m hugging a headstone and bawling my eyes out.” The snap came out a partial whimper. She looked up to see a thin brunette in a summer dress. The stranger was in her twenties and her eyes were a milky chocolate.

“Do I know you?” The woman asked, her face crinkling with thought. 

“Probably not.” Flinna stood up awkwardly. 

“You look familiar.” 

And then, Flinna remembered. “Your parent’s funeral. You must be Elena.” 

“How did you know Jenna?” Elena asked, her gentle demeanor getting more annoying by the second. 

“How much did you hear?” 

Elena shrugged. “I heard crying.” 

Flinna was about to ask why she was here until it hit her. “You came to visit.” 

“I like to when I have time.” Elena agreed. 

“You still live in town?” 

The younger woman shook her head. “Close by.” 

“Too painful?” Anything to keep her from breaking. 

“How did you know her?” Elena was pissing her off now. 

“None of your-” Flinna sighed and surrendered. “We met before your folks died. When she was in her junior year at Whitmore. It was a kegger and she was out of cigarettes.” She smiled despite everything. “So I offered her one and asked her to dance.” 

“Oh. So you…” Elena’s eyes lit up with understanding. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry that mutt left you and your brother alone.” Flinna replied. 

Elena smiled at her. “Ric took care of us.” 

“Good.” Jenna had been right about him then. “Your brother still alive?” 

“Mhmm…” Elena was still smiling. 

“What?” 

“It’s nice to know you loved her so much.” 

“Apparently I’m very bad at hiding my emotions lately.” Flinna growled. 

“Would you...would you like to get lunch?” Elena offered, nervous and awkward. She looked like that helpless teenage girl again, if only for a moment. 

“I do have some time before I fly home.” Flinna stood up and left the rose on the grave. “Why not?” She took Elena’s outstretched hand. 


End file.
